Never Take Anything For Granted
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: They are working a serial killer case, a possible copycat of Kyle Boon, when something terrible happens to Ziva, will she survive? How will Tony cope? Tiva. PLEASE PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as it is i don't own any of the characters or NCIS (if i did Tiva would have happened a long time ago)

Gifts

Ziva sat at her desk, her glance absent mindedly wondered towards Tony who was sat across the bullpen, as she fingered her Star of David that dangled around her neck. Her mind wandered back to the time it was given to her. It had been a gift, a gift from her beautiful sister Tali. They had been sat in Tali's room – one of the rare moments they had to spend time together, they'd been laughing. Tali had reached behind her and got it out. The chain had felt cold around her neck, she had felt honoured to be given something so special from her sister. Then they'd hugged and Tali had laughed again. Her eyes would light up when she smiled; it filled the room with warmth and comfort, somewhere that felt like home. Ziva missed that, if she closed her eyes and imagined she could almost smell Tali, and feel her sister in her arms again. It was one of the happiest and saddest memories Ziva had. It had been just a few days before the explosion that her, Ziva's eyes filled with tears at the memory she had tried so hard to forget. But what each second of each day she remembered. She turned away and reached into her drawer, smiling slightly as she felt the edge of a very old photo, one that felt like it was taken several lifetimes ago. Ziva had been just thirteen, and Tali eleven. Before everything had gone wrong, before Ziva had killed someone. Before she knew of Mossad. They were on a beach with gorgeous white sands and turquoise seas. Both girls were in bikinis laughing. Ziva knew every detail of that photo, but she looked at it again anyway. Unfortunately Tony looked up at that moment; Ziva's eyes were again filled with tears at the happy memory that photo brought.

"Zi-va, what you got there?" Tony asked.

"Nothing Tony."

"That's funny cos it doesn't look like nothing." She hastily put it away in the drawer, reaching for the key to lock it, and then she put the key in her trouser pocket. Smiling sweetly at Tony, who retorted by giving her evils. She kept everything that meant something to her in that drawer. She had that photo, a letter from Tali, a Christmas card from Tony, a bracelet she had as a Christmas present from Tony, a photo of the team, plus Abbey, Ducky and Jenny, from Abbey and a book Jenny had given her in Europe. A strange collection of things to keep in a drawer, but she treasured each and every one of them. Se kept it locked because she knew if Tony was being anything like Tony he would find them and ask awkward questions and would most probably tease her. It was a personal thing.

However she'd been day dreaming for the past half an hour and only just realized that it was late Tuesday night and she'd finished all her paperwork and could go home. She was tired and it'd been a tough case – they'd been working at it for several months and hadn't got anywhere. They had been working a serial killer case, which was possibly a copycat case, but with slightly different details. Kyle Boon, was the one he was copying, except he was better, because they hadn't caught him yet. Over the last four years he has been suspected of killing fifteen girls, with about a dozen more missing fitting the profile. Thirteen bodies had been found, two more missing girls DNA had been found at the scenes. A few months ago a petty officer went missing and, and they had tracked the body, but not the killer. He had left nothing. It's been eating them all away ever since, as far as they knew he hadn't killed again yet. According to Tony's probably exaggerated stories, back then the case had changed Gibbs, all of them. And the same thing was happening now. The killer puts girls through physical and mental torture, before cutting there tongues out, killing them and carving a cross in their back. He gets himself familiar with his victim and watches them for up to a week before he kills. And the fact they haven't even come close to catching him scares everyone.

This is my first time posting here, so reviews would be wonderful and i'm open to constructive critisism but please don't be too mean!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ziva sighed and picked up her bag, "I'm going I'll see you tomorrow." She said with an attempted smile. Tony shouted after her, causing a real smile, "maybe he does care abut me after all." She thought as she stepped into the elevator pressing the ground floor button, waving back at Tony and McGee. But she was tired, they all were you could see it in their eyes. Because of this case, yet they still had to be on high alert – they suspected e would kill again with in the next week.

The elevator dinged when she reached her destination, she walked out into the parking lot fumbling for her keys. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind; she dropped her keys, twisted and punched him in the face. He reacted in a flash, grabbing her arm turning her around again and grabbed her ponytail and pulled causing her to groan. He put his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck roughly, "You'll pay for that sweet cheeks." Her last thought before he knocked her out was how did he know that name?

The mystery guy dragged Ziva's limp body across into his car, gagged and bound her, and got out his camera.

Tony was sat at his desk, trying not to think about the bastard that's killed all those poor girls. That they couldn't catch.

"Focus Tony, focus." He thought to himself. Although that was hard to do, considering the fact the paper work he was attempting was mind-numbingly boring. It was declining at a painfully slow rate and that was if it was declining at all. So instead, he used his usual distraction, which came in the form of Ziva. Sometimes he would just sit and watch her work, occasionally she would catch him staring, and sometimes he would even catch her staring at him. The desk opposite him was empty, so he couldn't watch her – and there was no way in hell he would be watching McGoo anytime soon. Ziva actually occupied his thought a lot of the time, but right now he felt the peculiar tingling and restlessness inside him, which was also known as curiosity.

"Hey McGeek! How'd you like to know what Ziva was looking at earlier?"

"She put the key in her trouser pocket Tony, and that is beside the point – it's none of our business."

"Oh but McProbie, Ziva keeps that key in the second drawer down in a little make-up bag, and that drawer is unlocked."

"And how do you know that Tony?" McGee raised his eyebrows.

"I'm an investigator McGiggle." He paused for effect, "It's what I do."

"Go ahead Tony, but when she finds out, she'll kill you."

"Ahh, true, but she won't find out McGee, not unless you tell her – and if you do I'll get you before she gets me."

"She'll find out Tony." McGee said as Tony crept over to the desk subtly pulling open the second drawer and unzipping the make up bag, and taking out the key.

He unlocked the top drawer, "Tony" McGee warned. He ignored him. He saw the book from Jenny, and a photo of the team – which was probably from Abbey. A card and a bracelet from him, which puzzled him slightly. Then at the bottom of the pile an opened envelope addressed to her. At this point he knew he should back down, but his curiosity and desire to see deeper into her personal life took over. The envelope looked old and tattered; he carefully took the paper out and opened it up to find a letter, it read:

Shalom Ziva,

I hope you are well. I write in English because papa says I must practise, I hope I will be as good as you. I miss you greatly my sister, it is never the same with you gone from home. I do not have anybody to talk too, or anybody to laugh with! You brought brightness to our home.

How is your work?

As soon as I can I shall join Mossad, maybe we could work together? Yes?

I was sixteen yesterday. I have not heard from you for a month and I am getting a little worried, after all you your work is dangerous, I hope you are well. I know this is difficult, but know I miss you and love you myיפה אחותי

Enclosed is a picture from a life time ago, I miss you.

כל האהבה שלי

Tali xxx

Tony took out the photo and saw two young girls on a beach laughing. The girl on the right he identified as Ziva and he presumed the other was her sister Tali. He was taken by surprise at their similarities, the same hair, and the same gorgeous chocolate eyes. Ziva's eyes had changed, in this she looked care free, truly happy, like a child should. Now her eyes were not unhappy, but they had seen a lot – too much. Tony felt slightly shocked as he remembered what Ziva had said in one of their first encounters, outside the hotel. Tali had been killed in an explosion when she was sixteen. This was most likely the last letter Ziva had received from her before her death. Now he realized she kept this drawer locked with good reason, and felt guilty. This was very personal, and no matter how much he teased her – he respected Ziva.

Tony was just locking the drawer again, when Ducky walked up to him an envelope in his hand.

"Tony, my dear boy, just who I was looking for – a rather mysterious figure came up to me outside a moment ago and asked me to give you this," He gestured at the envelope, "he seemed in rather a hurry to be off and said it was urgent."

Tony took the envelope off Ducky, who started again, "The young man reminded me of a fellow I met once at…" But as Tony saw what was in the envelope the he zoned out on the rest of the Ducky's sentence. Inside was a photo of Ziva, walking across the parking lot, written across it were the words, "tick, tock, tick, tock."

Tony raced down the stairs to the ground floor hardly aware of what the others were shouting after him, he desperately looked around, he saw her car and ran to it. There was something on the windscreen, a photo, of Ziva bound, gagged and unconscious written across it was "Too late."

Hello, please take a minute to review, it really would make me very happy! Please!

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to say thankyou for your reviews, they keep me writing, so the more there are the faster i write... *hint hint* but really thank you very much those who review, it does mean a lot. But i don't think you will like me for this chapter, it's a bit of a teaser... xxx

Chapter 3

About ten seconds later McGee turned up with Gibbs and Ducky. "Boss he's got Ziva." were the first words out of Tony's mouth as he turned to face them, holding out the two photo's of her.

"Bastard." Gibbs swore, as Tony kicked the car next to Ziva's, muttering every foul word he knows.

"Who is he Jethro?"

"Probably the serial killer we've been chasing for the past few months."

"Can you be sure?"

"No Duck, but he's taking photos and sending them to Tony, remember Boon's scrapbook?" Gibbs fumed.

"Umm what shall we do boss?" McGee stammered.

"We need to find her McGee, take the photo's to Abbey's lab tell her what's going on, Dinozzo, go through her things – GO!"

"What am I looking for boss?" Tony said bitterly.

"Anything that might help."

"What're you doing?"

"Never mind what I'm doing, I said GO!"

Tony and McGee ran back inside, and Ducky turned to Gibbs. "Tell me we'll find her Jethro." He almost pleaded.

"We'll find her."

"I wish I was as sure as you are."

McGee ran down the stairs to Abbey's lab, nervous and worried about how he would break the news to Ziva. Hell, he was worried sick himself, but Ziva and Abbey had grown closer over the years Ziva had been with them, no has been with them. She's not gone yet. But especially after Jenny's death. He reached her lab slightly out of breath. Abbey turned around.

"I didn't hear the elevator McGee, why didn't you go in the elevator? What's happened? Is something wrong, what's wrong McGee?" She said frantically.

"Umm Abbey its Ziva…"

"What, what's wrong with Ziva?"

He hesitated, "McGee!" Abbey shouted.

"Abbey, Ziva's been kidnapped." She gasped, "I need you to process these." He handed over the photos, waiting for a reaction. She looked at the first one, then the second and winced. Then came the explosion.

"How could this happen McGee? How could you or Tony or Gibbs let this happen?" She yelled "What happened to her, she wouldn't just let a guy kidnap her, she'd fight back! This is our Ziva we're talking about, our super-ninja, ass kicking Ziva! Who took her? Why? When did you get this? Why wasn't I told?" She looked expectantly at McGee.

"We don't know Abbey, a man gave Ducky an envelope with the first photo in, we ran down to the parking lot and found the last one on Ziva's windshield. She was no where to be seen. We think, we think the person who's got Ziva is the serial killer we've been chasing."

Abbey went ballistic at this, "No McGee, have you seen what this psycho does?" She burst into tears, "he'll torture and kill her like he did the other." She cried. She hugged McGee, who hugged her back.

As she wiped a tear away, McGee spoke, "It'll be ok, this is Ziva, ex-assassin, she won't give up without a fight."

"That's exactly what worries me McGee! How was she taken in the first place?"

"I don't know Abbey."

Suddenly she jumped, "No, I must work, I have to process these photos, we have to find Ziva." She walked to her computer, but quickly whisked around again, "How's Tony?"

"I haven't spoken to him, but he seemed pretty cut up." McGee said.

She nodded, satisfied.

"Why'd you ask?" McGee said curiously.

"Nothing," She said lightly, thinking about the way they had looked at each other recently, but then snapped out of it, thinking of Ziva and shuddering.

"Ok McGee you can leave now." He looked surprised and slightly hurt, "You know I work better alone, and I need my bestest best work for Ziva. So go, leave." She nodded, "McGee!"

"I'm going, I'm going – let me know-"

"If I find something – I know the drill McGee, and this is Ziva."

With that he left, Abbey glanced down at the second photo, sucked her breath in to control herself, and tried to tell herself everything would be ok.

Meanwhile, Tony was looking through her things, a kind of numbness had spread over him, and everything seemed so… surreal. All he could see was that photo, her eyes closed, with her arms and legs bound, and her mouth gagged – so she couldn't scream… No he mustn't think like that. Her dark hair was up in a ponytail, even when she was knocked out she looked beautiful. She was wearing that green top today, it complemented her tanned, honey like skin. It was one of Tony's favourites, but saying that he thought she always looked great. But he'd never told her either of those things. Why hadn't he ever told her that? Now he might never get the chance to.

He picked up the bracelet out of the drawer, last years Christmas present from him. It was a silver dainty chain, with tiny turquoise charms, delicate. As soon as he saw it he new it was made for her. As he'd paid for it the guy at the counter had asked if it was for someone special. Tony had said yes. Because she was special, and the whole time she'd been with him, the team, every second today he'd taken for granted. Because it was given, he'd gone to work, and work meant Ziva, and Ziva meant brightness, and fun and possibly being scared out of your wits. But she was special, and if he looses her now she'll never know how much she means to him, and she means the world to him. So it's pretty important she finds out.

She's his work partner, his best friend – maybe even more. She laughed with him, she's scared him, they've put their lives in each others hands – and she's told him nothing is inevitable. Even if he sometimes wishes it was.

Tony shook himself back to reality. There was nothing here and sitting doing nothing but thinking about Ziva wouldn't bring her back safe. Now he just had to hope that Abbey or Gibbs had something, because he didn't want to think about what was happening to Ziva right now. He shuddered, attempting to stop horrific images drifting into his mind. He remembered the crime scene photos of the petty officer that was murdered, and all he could see was Ziva in her place.

Please review... please

xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, here is chapter four, and i just want to say thankyou to a wonderful beta reader IceCrystal2!**

Chapter Four

Ziva started to stir opening her eyes slowly because her head hurt. She lifted up her hands, touching her head gingerly, wincing as she felt the bump where she'd been knocked out. Her memory started coming back in flashes, the parking lot, the fight. She sat up assessing the situation, she was gagged her feet were tied together and so were her hands. She didn't know where she was. The room she was in was small, with no windows, which indicated she was possibly in some kind of cellar. There was one door opposite her. She didn't seem to be moving, so it was unlikely she was on a ship or some kind of transport.

On the up side, she had no broken bones, but all her weapons had been removed, along with her NCIS badge, her coat, and she wasn't sure if he had taken her bag or left it outside NCIS. The floor was stone and cold. As far as she could tell the room wasn't bugged, it was empty except for her.

She was cold and shivering and her head was throbbing, but she'd survived worse. What worried her the most was who had taken her, and why? She tried to block it out and thought about the team. But that just started to become painful, so her thoughts turned yet again to her situation.

Ziva had no idea how long she'd been out, and since there was no day light in the room, she couldn't judge. It could be anytime from a few hours to a few days, although she doubted the latter otherwise she would be in a much worse condition.

She tried to remember more – the fight, then darkness, then waking up here. She didn't know anything else. She cursed herself silently then realized it could be worse – she could not remember anything.

She just came to the conclusion she would have to just sit and wait, and pray that NCIS would realize she was gone. Something Ziva didn't like doing, but it looked like she wouldn't have to wait too much longer, as she heard a key turning in the lock…

Back at NCIS the rest of the team were kicking themselves. In particular Tony.

"I should've got there quicker," he thought, "The one – the only time she's needed me I wasn't there. She's always been there for me; she stuck with me through Jeanne, put up with being second priority and was still there at the end. I pushed her away, neglected her, took her for granted, and I still haven't thanked her. Whenever I've needed her, she's appeared, almost like magic, even - no especially when I didn't want her to be."

Without Ziva he couldn't have got through the past year, the four months away from her had been hell; losing Jenny thanks to him had been hell. The last few months had sucked, and here he was still. But now living his worst nightmare. Facing the possibility of losing Ziva.

This guy, the one who'd taken her was good, the best – or perhaps a more accurate term would be the worst. Tony doubted there would be any forensic evidence on the photo's to suggest her where-abouts, or even who this guy was, they all just referred to him as "Boon junior," or "the bastard".

All they could think of that might help was looking through old case files, delving deep into the past and digging up Boon's records, everything from his scrapbook, to Agent Cassidy's kidnap, to his so far non-existent extended family.

Tony thought he should have seen it coming, he had left them clues. Ziva fitted the profile, dark hair and eyes, single. Beautiful. There was a slim possibility it wasn't Boon junior, but due to the specific lack of forensic evidence and the apparent link with other cases Tony had made up his mind. Either way it didn't matter, she was still gone.

Boon junior could be doing anything to her right now… she could be screaming for him, and he wouldn't know any different. He hated not knowing, it was killing him, breaking his heart sitting and not helping, or doing anything.

The four months away had hurt too, but at least then he knew she was ok. He had made a promise to himself on that ship – that if he ever got off he would tell Ziva about his feelings for her. He hadn't broken his promise, just delayed it a little, well a lot. Since they had been a team for six months now. But boy was he regretting that delay.

He was knocked out of deep thought when Gibbs came up and yelled, "Grab your gear."

"What've you found boss?" Tony said, jumping to his feet.

"We haven't found her Tony; we're going to Boon's dumping ground to see if we missed anything last week."

His heart sank back down to the bottom of his feet, "Right – coming boss."

Gibbs head slapped him when they got to the elevator.

"What was that for?"

"Loosing hope, we'll find her Dinozzo."

"Sure." He said a hint of bitterness to his voice again. "Where's McGee?"

"He's helping Abbey; I didn't want her to be alone after what happened to Ziva."

There was a long pause.

"Boss, what exactly are we hoping for by going back to Boon's dumping ground?"

"I dunno, more bodies, Ziva. Hell right now I'll take anything."

"He won't have taken her there."

"I know that Dinozzo. But he might have left a clue their or something – if this guy is anything like Boon, then he'll like to play mind games."

"What does your gut tell ya boss?" He said, in barely a whisper.

"About what?"

"Do you think she's still alive?"

Gibbs snapped and flicked the emergency switch, "He won't have killed her."

"No but she'll be in pain right."

"Tony, "she" is strong, and wouldn't want you to get yourself worked up. Her name is Ziva, so stop avoiding using it, we will find her. Is that understood?" He yelled.

"Got it boss." Tony put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry."

"Never-"

"Apologise it's a sign of weakness, one of Gibb's many rules…"

"And Dinozzo."

"Yes boss."

"When this is over and Ziva is back, and well – I might just turn a blind eye to rule number twelve."

"If Ziva's back and well." He said. "But I always did hate that one, "Never date a co-worker" did that apply before or after you and Jenny?"

Gibbs head slapped him, harder. But for the first time in the last few hours, he very nearly smiled."

**Please, please, review they really do mean the world to me and keep me writing!**

**Thankyou**

**xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all, sorry it's taken longer than normal for me to UD, it being christmas and all means i've been very busy! I know it's short so sorry, but it's better than nothing right?**

Chapter 5

The door creaked open and a man walked in, he had made no attempt to hide his appearance. This immediately sent bad thoughts into Ziva's mind, he wasn't hiding his face, meaning she could easily identify him which meant he was either very stupid or he thought she had no chance of getting out alive. She would bet on the platter, no, that's not right – latter, yes latter.

But there was no time to think about the stupid English language while her captor was holding a camera in one hand and a knife in the other. She studied him, expressionless, and her eyes darted to the door where they lingered for less than a second and she saw it was still open. Unfortunately for her he was particularly observant, and had noticed her stolen glance, and as a result turned around and closed it. Remaining expressionless and silent, she watched him think.

He knew it would be fun to break her, right from the start. Simply because she was so strong, it would be fun to watch this unique woman crumble under him, beg him for mercy, even tell him things he wanted to hear, to pleasure him. It would be satisfying; in fact that was an understatement. But she had a weak spot, because everyone does and luckily for him he knew what hers was already.

He could feel her glare at him, and it made him angry, she had no right to look at him, her captor like that. The heat radiating from her eyes, the pure hatred those dark chocolate brown coloured eyes had for him mesmerizing. Without a hint of fear, but he knew, they would get past that.

He decided to make his move, and went over and cut her gag off, so she was free to speak, or scream if she needed to.

"Ms. David," he said unpleasantly, to her surprise pronouncing her name correctly, "I know that you're a trained Mossad assassin, and don't think I'm taking any chances."

She was silent.

"You're strong," he continued, un-fazed, "do you want to know how I'm gonna break you?"

The side of her lip curled up into half smile. She wasn't confident about her chances, but she had faith and knew from her Mossad training she must appear at ease, never showing fear, or he would have control. Even more than he had at present, that is – but she would play his little game for now.

"Go on then, how?" She watched, anticipating a reply. It came in two words.

"Anthony Dinozzo."

She hadn't expected that, it had thrown her off balance slightly, but she recovered so quickly he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not. It stung, because he was right. Too right. And she loathed him for it, but it was too late nothing would change the fact that Tony was her weakness, but she would never admit it to anyone, especially not him.

"Tony, my work partner."

"Oh but he's so much more than just a work partner to you, isn't he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied cool and collectively.

A reaction he had predicted, but he had to give it to her, she hid her real emotions exceptionally well.

"Well we'll talk about that later, but the fun starts now, and I'll be sure to take a few souvenirs back to your friends at NCIS." He smiled, evilly. Playing with his knife.

Chapter 6

Back at NCIS they were nervous, and Gibbs was angry – something that you didn't get in the way of.

They'd just got back from Boon's dumping ground, which had been cleared four years ago. They had been horrified to find the remains of at least ten more bodies. But nothing to help Ziva – so Gibbs and Tony had left and sent in a temporary team to take over, while the search for Ziva continued.

As they left the lift McGee came up to them, "The photo's came up with nothing."

"Damn it."

**Please please please press that little button and type in a few words! Reviews keep me going and i'd love to know what you think, any suggestions, idea's and opinions are more that welcome! **

**Also the more reviews i get the quicker the UD's will be!!! (Does that count as blackmail???)**

**Thanks,**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello thankyou to all who reviewed, i hope you like it! (It's slightly longer than the last one)**

Chapter 6

Back at NCIS they were nervous, and Gibbs was angry – being Gibb's that meant you avoided aggravating him more at all costs.

They'd just got back from Boon's dumping ground, which had been cleared four years ago. They had been horrified to find the remains of at least ten more bodies. But nothing to help Ziva – so Gibbs and Tony had left and sent in a temporary team to take over, while the search for Ziva continued.

As they left the lift McGee came up to them, "The photo's came up with nothing."

"Damn it."

"Why aren't you with Abbey?" Tony asked.

"I just left her for a minute, she's with Ducky."

"And do you think Ducky will be able to protect her if…"

"And I was just going back there boss." And McGee hurried off.

"Tony, I know this is tough, but I need you to go over Boon's case files again, try and find any distant relatives we don't know about, anything, and be quick."

Tony was, admittedly slightly shocked by the care in Gibb's tone. But managed a reply, "On it boss."

Gibb's watched him practically run to the bull-pen, and his eyes looked older than ever. He had to find Ziva, she saved his life it was time she collected, and it was time he saved hers. She was like a daughter to him, and he couldn't loose another daughter. He thought of Kelly and of course Shannon, feeling the familiar tug at his heart. It had been bad enough loosing Kate, but he knew that he couldn't cope if he lost Ziva and Tony would crumble completely. Boon had successfully screwed his mind up all those years ago, and he wouldn't let some wannabe take Ziva away from them. The team was his family now, and secretly everyone else felt the same way.

Tony was dreading looking through those case files, a million things were going on inside his head. He was seeing Ziva, remembering their time undercover, seeing those other poor girls, regretting Jeanne, remembering L.A, seeing Jenny stone cold on the floor, letting the guilt wash over him not fighting it, accepting it. The bad memories of Boon's case coming back in floods, Kate had just died, Paula had been kidnapped, they got her back safe, only for her to be killed a matter of months later. Death and destruction. It was like everywhere he turned there was another loss, Kate, Paula, Jeanne (she might not be dead, but he'd still lost her), Jenny. He wasn't sure how much anyone could handle before it overcame then, before they crumbled under the pressure.

He was trying so hard to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't help letting his mind wander to Ziva, her smile, her laughter, that expression she got on her face when she was seriously annoyed, her kiss when they were undercover. So many memories and she wasn't even gone yet.

He was looking through Boon's family tree; his mother had been his first kill, father was unknown –after all his mother had been a prostitute. His mother had a cousin, Jon Scott who was married, he was dead now and so was his wife they he had however, a son, Ben Scott. This sparked Tony's interest, finally he had a new lead.

He went down to Abbeys lab, where he found McGee, Gibb's and Ducky looking slightly guilty, they'd been talking about him. But Tony was didn't care.

"I think I may have a new lead." He blurted out.

"Well what're you waiting for my dear boy?"

"Boon's mother had a cousin, Jon Scott, he was married and they are both dead, which is probably why they were overlooked, but they had a son, Benjamin. He was a year younger than Boon, and there's no record of him existing since Boon's execution."

"New identity?" Abbey asked.

"That's what I was thinking," Tony replied severely. "The same day of his execution Luke Kirby was seen at his execution, prior to that day there was no Luke Kirby. Abs can you double check?"

But she was already at the computer, she turned around "He's right, his supposed past is all fake, most of it doesn't even exist. This could be our guy Gibb's."

Ziva's captor casually threw the knife at her, she twisted and dodged it, and the knife missed her, but only just.

He went over and tugged the knife out of the floor, inspecting it. He glanced at her, still no fear apparent in her eyes. He felt his anger rise, and loosing control landed a punch on the side of her face.

She gasped which pleased him and was knocked to the floor. He kicked her limp body, and took a photo as she struggled to get up. He got the knife and cut her left arm, taking another photo.

Ziva was swearing in every language she knew, the searing pain in her arm was bothering her. She held the deep slash with her other hand, feeling her own hot blood gushing out between her fingers.

"You've got a foul mouth on you Ms. David."

She glared at him, with anger and hate that almost scared him, almost.

"You're a feisty one." He teased.

This time she didn't give him the satisfaction of glaring, because in truth she was terrified. Scared that this time she might not make it out alive.

**I would just like to make a personal plea to all those who have put this story on story alert, who don't review, please, please, please do. You don't know what it means to me, this is my first NCIS fic and reviews boost my confidence and inspire me to write! Thankyou to all who do review and please keep doing so! It's just quite depressing when i look at stories with the same number of chapters as mine that have over a hundred reviews. :-(**

**Anyway sorry that was intense, but i have a thirst for reviews! Knowing me i probably, no definitely went over the top but nevermind! Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying it!**

**Emily xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, firstly i want to say thankyou for all your amazing reviews, and i hope everyone had a loely christmas and new year! Secondly - yes i know this is short, very short but i have been insanely busy and ill, and this is only here because of blackmail purposes! Because now OutCold has to UD her story (Silent Gunshot - great story by the way i think you should all R&R it :-p ) tomorrow! So you have her to thank for this UD, again i apologize it's so short but as i'm sure you know everyone is soooo busy around christmas, and my teachers are evil and gave us an essay over the break! Thanks for reading and sorry about the wait.**

Chapter 7

Back at NCIS, the elevator dinged causing everyone to jump, well everyone except Gibb's that is.

It was a security guy from out front; Tony and Gibb's were on their feet before the guy had had a chance to say anything. The guy had an envelope. He got as far as "I was told a Dinoz –"

And Tony snatched the envelope out his hands, and tore it open, his face turning deathly white as he saw the contents of the envelope.

There were photos, a dozen in all. They were of Ziva. He looked at each of them in turn, wincing at everyone, but in shock he dropped them all at the last one.

Ziva looked badly beaten and was clutching at her left arm which was covered in blood, Tony couldn't see the cut but by the amount of blood he presumed it was quite deep. Her top had been cut open, exposing her bra and stomach which was black and blue from where he'd hit her. She was on the floor; her hair was out of the ponytail and cascaded down her back. But what had really struck Tony was that for the first time in all the photos she was looking at the camera. Like a personal plea, to Tony, begging him for help with her rich, entrancing chocolate eyes. And it shocked him, because for the first time since he had known Ziva he saw weakness in those eyes.

And if this guy could do that to Ziva, the strongest woman he knew, how much more physical and mental abuse could she take? Images of his other victims popped back into his mind, he imagined Ziva, cold and lifeless. Just another victim. He shuddered.

Gibb's went over and picked the envelope and photos up. Looking at them each in turn, but he took something else out the envelope – it looked like a chain, Gibbs muttered with murderous look in his eyes, "it's her star of David necklace."

"Just another thing this bastard's taken away from her." Tony said, with anger building up inside of him.

"McGee, what's this?" Gibb's asked, holding up a stick of some sort that you put in a computer.

"It's a data stick boss."

"Well put the doobey whacker in the computer –"

"On it boss" McGee did some fiddling when Gibbs got impatient.

"Well McGee?"

"It's a video clip boss."

"Put it on the plasma McGee." Tony said.

Ziva came up on the screen.

**I know it's short so you can give it a short review if you like, but a short review would be fantastic! I will write more and quicker, so please please please review. The little button is so desperate to be pressed...**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ps if you're reading this you might not have reviewed yet! So review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (desperate times call for desperate measures :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's longer, you were begging me for UD's so i made an extra special effort to do this instead of science revision :-p naughty me, but hey you guys got a chapter so here it is, and it's a bit longer than the last one! **

Chapter 8

If at all possible, Tony's face turned even whiter. In a mixture of horror and disbelief they listened to their conversation.

"How are you feeling?" Her captor said, a humourous element to his tone.

"I've never been better," Ziva winced as he kicked her.

"That's good to hear." He smiled. "You're hurt, weak" he slowly stated "but not broken, because you're strong, it might even be a challenge to break you, but I will and it will just make it all the more satisfying."

She was silent, he went away, and came back with a chair and a length of rope. He grabbed her and viciously pushed her onto the chair, and tied her to it.

"I've been watching you for a long time Ms. David – I have my ways – and I think I know you better than most people do, even your precious Tony." He mocked.

"I do not know why you think Tony has anything to do with this." She replied neutrally, using her Mossad training.

He punched her in the stomach and she whimpered.

"You deserve to hurt," he said seething. He wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. He was agitated, and Ziva knew better than to push him too far, but one word could not hurt, and curiosity got the better of her, "Why?"

"You know…why?" He struggled to get the words out.

Whoever this guy was he was beginning to loose control, which made him even more dangerous than before.

"Tell me," she said gently, in a persuasive tone.

But it didn't work, and a dangerous smile crept onto his face, "Let's see how Tony likes this." He said slowly, controlled as he advanced towards her.

Tony and McGee were ashamed, especially Tony for the fact that they had had to look away while the guy in the video beat Ziva. Gibbs was the only one strong enough to watch, with his fists clenched together.

Tony had his head in his hands, and no one said anything when a tear rolled down his cheek and her cries. He was unnaturally still and calm when she screamed "Tony"

When her cries of pain stopped, he just about managed to look at the screen. And regretted it. Instantly.

She was struggling to breath, she looked awful and hurt. And so heartbreakingly weak.

He went up to her and Tony tensed, this awful anticipation running through every vein in his body. But all he did was whisper to her.

Whisper words too softly for them all to hear. He circled her, pausing to whisper every so often. Occasionally brushing his lips along her jaw line. Making her shudder, upsetting her. But what could she do? She was tied up and in no condition to do anything anyway.

But whatever he was saying was working, because after a few minutes the tears started – each single one killing Tony. Streaming down her angelic face.

He yelled, and this time they heard him – "Answer me!"

She sobbed, and they could just make out her breathy words, "No I don't… I, I never have."

"Liar, liar!" He screamed, "Then why are you crying?"

She just shook her head, and that's when the beating started again.

The clip finished, and there was silence. Gibb's broke it, "McGee take the photos, envelope, doobey whacker and necklace down to Abbey – he must have left a print. Get her to run faecal recognition from the clip, don't let her watch all of it, but see if she can lip read any of the bits were he was whispering."

"On it boss."

"What about me boss?" Tony asked.

"Stay here and look up back ground on this Jon Scott/Luke Kirby person. Call anyone you have to."

"On it."

McGee said nervously, "Boss it's five in the morning."

"I don't give a damn McGee" Gibb's and Tony shouted.

"I wasn't saying that- what I was pointing out was will anyone answer-" He stammered.

"Go down to Abbey McGee."

"Going boss." And eager to escape ran off.

As soon as Abbey saw McGee's face the words were out her mouth, "What's happened?"

The second she noticed the things in McGee's hands she snatched them, and started looking through each photo, her face getting more distressed with every one. And letting out a gasp at the last one.

"Abbey Gibb's needs you to lip read a section of this." He held up the chip.

"What's on it?"

He hesitated.

"McGee!"

"It's a video of Ziva, he also needs you to dust these for prints and run facial recognition."

She gasped again, "Gibb's only wants you to see a bit of this."

"McGee, I'm a big girl I can cope."

"No you can't see all of it."

"McGee" she warned.

"Gibb's will kill me! And it's not nice."

"I don't care." She snatched the chip out of McGee's hand and put it on.

After watching the first five minutes she abruptly burst into tears.

McGee hugged her "I told you not to watch it."

"Shut up McGee, this is Ziva and if it helps me find her I will watch anything."

It got to the whispering section.

"This is the bit we need you for."

Abbey concentrated and stopped crying for a minute, squinting at the screen.

"It's difficult McGee; he's barely moving his lips at all and half the time he's facing away from the camera."

"I know, just do your best."

"Well I can make out "Tony" but that's about it."

"Whatever he's saying must be working because I've never seen Ziva this upset let alone crying."

As a result of his words, Abbey started crying again, and turned to a guilty McGee, "I don't like it Tim, it's just not right seeing Ziva – Ziva of all people – like this.

"I know Abs," he sighed, "I know."

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, please please please keep them comeing, the number of reviews i got for the last chapter are the reason this chapter is here so please review! **

**Luv**

**Emily xxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks for all the amazing reviews! Here is another chapter, i really am on a roll! By the way if anyone is interested i have another story up it's called "searching for yourself" i am allowed to advertise my other story on this one right? Lol, well here it is i hope you like it, although i'm not sure you'll like me :-) Also i know it's short but i didn't want to make it any longer, so sorry. **

Chapter 9

"Boss."

"What Dinozzo?"

"I think I've got something."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Jon Scott used to go on vacation every summer to this place about 15 miles away from where we are now. He went with Boon but one year Boon stopped coming, it's the year his mother "went missing""

"Nice work Dinozzo. Go down and see what Abbey's got."

"Aren't we gonna check it out?"

"Yeah – after you go down and see what Abbey's got"

"On it boss."

Tony went down in the elevator, and saw Abbey with tear streaks down both cheeks.

"McGee, Gibbs told you not to show Abbey everything, what was so hard to understand about that?"

"She wouldn't take no for an answer!"

"Oh Tony It's horrible! Why didn't you call me straight away when you got it?"

"You know why Abs, have you got anything?"

"Yes, I have a partial fingerprint on one of the photos, you were right Tony it comes from a Luke Kirby."

"Why didn't you ring?"

"Because I only just got the hit when you walked in."

"Oh, sorry."

"Tony," McGee started "Kirby was on the FBI's database – seven years ago he was taken to court for rape."

"Well what the hell happened, why isn't he locked up?"

"The incriminating evidence was ruled inadmissible because the forensics people didn't do the whole chain of evidence thing right." Abbey said.

Tony sighed, stupid scientists if it wasn't for them he might be locked up and wouldn't have Ziva right now…

"Ok, McGee we have found a place where this guy used to go on vacation with Boon, we're going to check it out. Come on."

Ziva started to stir, but she didn't want to open her eyes, she just wanted the darkness to engulf her, swallow her up – it was her protective blanket. No thoughts, no feelings. Bu she couldn't stop herself waking up, and everything hurt a thousand times more than it had a few hours ago. And she was cold, so cold, unnaturally cold.

She hoped he had gone, maybe he had, and maybe he hadn't, either way she was still here, still hurting, still weak.

How long had she been there? How many hours? She wondered how long it would take for her to kill him, hopefully it would be quick. At least once she was dead everything would stop hurting…

She had given up hope halfway through her second beating that NCIS would come, they would be trying but it just wasn't enough.

And Tony, god she loved him so much. And it hurt, so badly, she would take this a thousand times over if it meant the pain in her heart would stop. The longing for him. Pain. Like a thousand sharp knives stabbing her heart. And it was never ending, but maybe, just maybe that pain would go away when everything ended. And every second that went past she could feel herself getting colder, the life draining out of her. It was only a matter of time.

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

**Please review... it makes me write quicker :-p**

**Thanks for reading,**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry it's been a while, but since we went back to school on Tuesday... you know :-( It's short and you're so going to hate me for it so i'm apologizing in advance! Sorry...**

Chapter 10

She was holding on still, every second was a fight. But she had to fight, she had to live. It would be so easy for her to let the darkness win, engulf and smother her. And it would stop the pain, the physical pain at least. Because everything hurt so much, every square inch of her body was covered in bruises, and her blood was still seeping from the arm wound. Every drop making her weaker.

And really, what did she have left to fight for? Ari was gone, a traitor, Tali, her sweet, sweet sister was gone, her mother was gone, all dead. The loving father she had once known, gone. Sometimes she wondered whether he'd ever existed, whether the memories were a dream, which had suddenly turned into a nightmare. Why should she cling onto life? What had it given her? She knew the answer. Death, destruction, unbearable pain.

She had Gibb's, and McGee, and Abbey, and Ducky – and someone else who she could barely begin to think about, otherwise it would be too hard to let go if, no when the time came.

And Jenny, Jenny would want her to hold on. To look after everyone. She missed Jenny, a lot. If she let go, she might see her again... No Jenny wouldn't want that for her. She would want her to fight, fight with every ounce of her being to live, and survive to fight another day.

And Tali would not want her dead. Tali. Her sweet, compassionate sister. Oh how badly she wanted to hold her in her arms again, have her sister back. She wanted it so much, and it hurt as always to think of her. Her laughter, her smile, her compassion. Ziva remembered the photo, and that holiday when everything had been perfect. She had been happy, Tali had been happy. Even their father had been happy. The words from her letter rang in her head, "I am getting a little worried, after all you your work is dangerous, I hope you are well. I know this is difficult, but know I miss you and love you my

myיפה אחותי"

And how she missed her.

And how she loved her.

But she missed everyone. Tali, Jenny, her mother, the father she used to have, even Ari... the list goes on. How much death and destruction could one person take? How much hurt pain and breaking can your heart take?

The darkness was closer, and it looked so inviting, not knowing or caring or feeling would be bliss. The pain was more know, in her heart and her wounds. The end was near; it would not be too much longer.

Then she heard shouts and a gunshot. She recognized those voices. But from where? It was so hard to concentrate with the pain. Maybe she was dreaming but whether she was or she wasn't it wouldn't matter for too long.

But then the voices became louder, and they were shouting her name.

"Ziva?"

She thought it was Gibb's, he sounded concerned though so she wasn't sure. Then a panicked, desperate voice came.

"Ziva!" The voice screamed.

She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Tony, he had come for her at last.

He knelt down beside her, "McGee call an ambulance NOW!"

"Zi, stay with me, come on don't do this to me. Please, I love you too much. Did you hear that Zi, I love you. You can't leave me I won't cope. Fight, please live."

He had said he loved her. She heard him alright, and she wanted nothing more than to tell him exactly the same.

But it was too late, his voice was fading. She couldn't hear, she couldn't see. And just as she had found something to fight for, she realized the darkness was no longer an option...

**Please review, they give you the next chapter quicker!**

**Also i'm advertising again, i have two other stories they are called "Saying Goodbye hurts" and "Searching for yourself" they both are/will be Tiva, so if anyone is interested then feel free to read and review... **

**Thanks for reading, i hope you don't hate me too much... you know me and my cliffy's!!! :-)**

**xxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's like the shortest chapter ever but it has to be.**

Chapter 11

She wanted to move but she couldn't, her body wouldn't let her. Everything hurt. But she was laid down, in a hospital bed probably. So why couldn't she move, what was wrong? She tried to lift her eyelids but they wouldn't budge. Every bone in her body felt ten times as heavy as it should. She was pinned to this hospital bed, trapped. At least she could still hear things. For instance the steady breathing of someone sat next to her, holding her hand.

She thought she heard someone come in, and she was right because she began speaking, "Mr. Dinozzo?"

"Yes." Tony's voice sounded awful, she bet he looked even worse.

"You should get some sleep -"

"No, I need to stay here with Ziva, I need to be here when she wakes up."

"Sir, we don't know when that will be," the voice said gently "Due to the beating she took she slipped into a deep coma, if you hadn't got her here when you did…" her voice faded out.

Tony was silent.

"She can probably hear you, talk to her, it's been known to help."

"Thank you Nurse."

The woman took that as her cue to leave.

"Ziva," he whispered to her, "If you can hear me please try, try to wake up you're a fighter I know you can do it. We need you Ziva all of us, we'll fall apart if…"

She struggled, she wanted to reply so badly, reassure him, tell him everything would be ok. But the darkness wouldn't let her.

The darkness wouldn't let her fight.

**Please review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so so sorry for not UDing as quickly as i normally do, this annoying thing called reality gets in the way. Don't you hate that? Lol. Here is the next chapter it's quite long for me! I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 12

She wanted to cry, to feel the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. For everything she'd lost, everything that had happened.

But still she was trapped. In her own headspace, in the dark. It was like her head was in a black cloud and impossible to pull out.

She wanted to hold Tony, and to be held by him until the world ceased to exist. She had never felt a pull on her heart so strong.

She wanted to feel his soft hands gently caress her cheeks.

She wanted to lean into his warm arms, protecting her from the harsh reality of life.

She wanted him to kiss her.

And more than anything she wanted to hear him say he loved her.

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks she had been stuck here, immobile in this hospital bed.

Everyone had been to visit her, Ducky, McGee, Abbey, Gibb's and of course, Tony.

Ducky would often sit and tell her one of his many stories, McGee would apologize constantly, like he thought she couldn't hear him – and would most importantly tell her how Tony was coping. Abbey would go on and on about how important it was she woke up and how everyone missed her and that kicked ass and looked good doing it. Gibb's would not talk as much, but he still did talk. He would tell her that he knew how she felt, and that there was a reason to fight. He'd hold her hand and when he thought she couldn't hear would whisper "Hold on Ziva, I can't loose another daughter." She was like a daughter to him. "Not after Kate, and… Kelly."

Most of the time she could hear them, occasionally she would slip into the black. But not for long - it was too dangerous. If she stayed for too long she might never wake up again.

She could hear the doctors when they spoke to Tony and Gibb's about her condition, and how "each day she doesn't wake up makes it less likely she ever will."

Screw them though, she would wake up she just needed a bit more time…

She heard someone come in, from the sound of the footsteps it was either Tony or Gibbs. It was amazing what not being able to see and move did to your other senses.

As soon as Tony spoke she knew something was wrong, very wrong.

"Zee, please listen to me." He said, not attempting to hide the desperation in his voice.

"_I'm listening Tony, I'm listening." She screamed in her mind._

"You have to listen sweet cheeks, it's very important." Hearing his voice she would guess he was crying, but Tony? Crying over her?

"Please wake up Zee. You have to. I can't ever loose you." He took her hand, "I couldn't live without you, I love you so much."

"I love you more than is possible. More than anything in this world and beyond."

He stroked her cheek lightly.

At that point she wanted to scream, she wanted to tell him the same thing, that everything would be ok. That she would wake up for him, she would do anything for him.

"Zee," his voice was a whisper now and the hand on her cheek was shaking. "They want to think about switching off your life support." His voice broke, and he obviously couldn't talk any more but Ziva could hear him sobbing.

She wanted to scream, yell no to the doctors. But there was still nothing.

Nothing but helplessness.

Then it happened, before she knew what was going on his face wet from tears was close to her, as his lips pressed to hers, softly and gently. It sent a flow of warmth and sparks through her body.

"Ziva David," he whispered, "I love you."

Then the impossible happened.

Her fingers moved.

**Please review, i love them. If you have any suggestions or opinions i really would love to hear them, they are very helpful! Also i know this chapter was kind of fluffy and cheesy at the end so sorry if you don't like that sort of thing. Hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading!**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a while, and it's not very long, but it's not short either!**

Chapter 13

Tony blinked, and then blinked again. Maybe he was imagining things, but he would've sworn on his life her fingers had twitched, just slightly.

Then it happened again.

"Zee, Zee come on." He moaned. "You can do it you're strong, please just wake up."

Her other hand moved this time.

Tears flowed down Tony's face, "Come on Ziva."

Her eyes fluttered open, and the world stopped, for what felt like an eternity, but was in fact only a second. He couldn't breathe.

Then she whispered, "Tony?"

And he could breathe again; the relief flowed through every cell in his body – and hearing her whisper his name made him feel his existence was worth something.

He stroked her cheek, "It's ok Zee, I'm here. – Can we have a doctor in here please!" He called.

A few seconds later a doctor rushed in, "Is everything alright Agent Di-"

She stopped when she saw Ziva with her eyes open, she was shocked but was quick to hide it, then she smiled kindly, "It's nice to have you with us Ms. David, I've heard an awful lot about you, you're quite famous around here."

Ziva smiled slightly, "Can I have some water?" Her voice was raspy and her throat dry.

Tony immediately jumped up, "Umm, sorry, can you get a nurse to get her some?"

Ziva smiled up at him, "Tony I am awake now, you are not going to loose me any time soon and I really need some water." She whispered.

"So what if I don't want to leave you! You've been in a coma for two weeks, one day and five hours, I thought…"

"Tony," she said gently this time, "The doctor will look after me, I need water."

"Right, water…" he said and left the room reluctantly.

The female doctor smiled at her, "You know he visited every day, at least twice. He's a very devoted boyfriend you must really be in love, and partners for NCIS, I didn't know whether that was allowed."

"We're not… together."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just presumed you know, all the visits and flowers and the look in his eyes when he talks about you."

Ziva looked slightly embarrassed, which was very unusual for her.

"Well he said some things when I was in a coma, but I did not think… what I mean is I thought he just wanted me to wake up."

"Oh, I don't think so." She smiled, "I'm Kayla by the way, and looking at you stats you seem to be fine, we'll keep you monitored for a while, but it really is a miracle you woke up. Two weeks is a long time in the condition you were in."

"Which hospital am I in?"

"Bethesda, Special Agent Gibb's insisted in, and since you're an NCIS agent." She shrugged.

While the doctor was looking at some sort of chart, Tony walked in and handed Ziva a bottle of water.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine Tony, I'll give you two some space, would you like me to call Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, thanks Kayla."

She left the room, and there was silence.

"Zee-"

"It is alright Tony, you do not have to explain, I know you only said those things and kissed me to get me to wake up, I understand but-"

He halted her, and leant forward pressing his lips to her hungrily.

About a minute later they broke apart, "I meant every word Zee."

"You, you meant it?"

He smiled that Dinozzo smile, "Yeah, I love you Ziva David and don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I woke up for you didn't I?" She said softly.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered, and tear rolling down his cheek.

"You'll never loose me, Tony. I love you too. I have for a very long time."

He took her hand, "Me too, it's a shame it's taken something like this though."

Ziva eyes flashed dangerously, "Do you have him? The man that did this…"

Tony stiffened, "I took a shot at him and missed – he ducked, I was more worried about you at the time. And after that Gibb's wouldn't let me shoot him. He's in interrogation; Gibb's decided to leave him there 'till you woke up. Vance turned a blind eye, he's had a little food and water, I think well he's still alive so he must've – I think Gibb's is saving the beating up till you were out of hospital and well enough to enjoy it." He ended bitterly.

"It is not your fault Tony. I do not blame you."

"But I do."

"To-"

"It's good to see you back Ziva." Gibb's stood in the doorway. Smiling at his agents, "You had everyone pretty scared for a while," he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Also I need to warn you, Abbey's on her way."

They all smiled.

**Now as much as i love all my readers, i'd love for you people who put me on story alert/favourite stories to please review! But thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also thankyou again to Haley and Tay for letting me vent at them and for their engouragement in all my stories! It's greatly appreciated, i luv you guys!**

**Luv,**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**You have Haley and Tay to thank for this chapter, for some insane reason i agreed to UD when they did... lol anyway this chapter is full of pure wonderful fluff, i was drowning in it!**

Chapter 14

Gibb's watched Tony, the adoring look in his eyes as he watched over Ziva.

"Tony, shall we go get some coffee?" Gibb's said, throwing a meaningful look Tony's way.

Tony caught on, and normally Ziva would've too, but she was still a little drowsy, which was understanding considering what she had been through.

"Sure – Zee," he said a gentler element to his voice, "Do you want some more water?"

"Yes, thank you Tony."

He smiled at her, and turned to leave the room with Gibb's. They walked out of site of her room, and down the corridor for a while.

Gibb's turned to him, "How is she?"

"She's doing well; the doctors say she'll be ok now that she's woken up."

Gibb's nodded. "Has she said anything about what happened?"

"She asked what happened to the bastard that put her in here." He said bitterly and clenched his fists.

"That's all?"

"Yeah – she'll talk when she's ready." He said defensively.

"This is Ziva, will she? I know you're protecting your partner but at some point she's gonna have to tell us what she can remember."

"I know that and so does she. But she's still recovering, we nearly lost her, you can't just-"

"I wasn't gonna ask her yet Dinozzo."

"Oh." Tony said awkwardly. "Can I do it? Question her."

"Ok."

"Thanks boss." He started to walk away.

"And Tony-"

"Yeah." He turned to look at Gibb's.

"Don't hurt her, 'cos if you do -" he let the sentence trail off, the threat hanging in the air.

He was slightly shocked, but became deadly serious "I won't screw this up boss."

And Gibb's believed him, or at least that he'd try not to.

"I'm not you, and Ziva's not Jenny."

Pain flashed across Gibb's eyes as his old partner and ex-lover was mentioned.

"I know."

Tony walked back to his room, thinking about what Gibb's had said. About hurting her. He would never live with himself if he did. Then he decided, he couldn't and wouldn't hurt her. He loved her so much it scared him, but it was about time he jumped in at the deep end.

He entered her room. She was so beautiful, even with a gash on her arm and her face bruised, although a lot of it had gone down.

And she was his.

"Tony?" Her angelic voice brought her back down to earth.

"Uuh, sorry."

"You were a million miles away. I got that one right, yes?"

"Yes." He smiled and sat by her bed.

"Where's my water?"

He smiled.

"What is the joke?"

Before he could try and cover up his and Gibb's conversation, Abbey came bursting through the doors, with McGee behind her.

"ZIVA!!!" She ran over to her bed, and hugged her, surprisingly gently.

"I'm so glad you're ok, we were so worried everyones been depressed for two weeks. Two weeks! Do you have any idea how long that is?"

"It is fourteen days Abbey. And I am fine now."

"I know but we were so worried, I visited lots!" She gestured at the black roses in a vase at the side of her bed.

"Thank you Abbey."

She went on to explain every tiny detail that had happened during her absence and finally McGee got a chance to talk.

"It's good to see you back Ziva." He smiled and nodded at her.

"It's better than good Probie," Tony said, a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah well you visited her like three times a day Tony; it probably seems longer to you than it does to us." Abbey said, "Not that it doesn't feel like way too long for us." She added quickly.

Ziva smiled. It was good to be back.

**Thankyou to all those wonderful people who reviewed last time, please review again! The feedback is hugely appreciated, and those of you who have put me on story alert, this is a personal appeal please review!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this is a short chapter, but it's a bit of a filler but they are needed sometimes! **

**Thankyou sooooo much for all the reviews they are so amazing and the reason you got this chapter! So please continue, and they are greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 15

The visitors had come and now everyone was gone, except Tony of course.

He had been to his apartment and grabbed a few things and been to her apartment and grabbed a few things.

She was sleeping, and looked so peaceful, it was about three o'clock in the morning but Tony couldn't sleep, so he watched her as well as he could in the dark.

He couldn't believe how close he had come to loosing her.

Thinking back to the horror, the desperation when she had been kidnapped kept coming back to him.

The slow dread that slowly surrounded him, the way each minute that passed meant she might not come out alive.

The images of her crying out in pain, screaming his name, being beaten to a pulp in front of his eyes filled his dreams, or rather nightmares.

But she was ok now.

They would be fine now, everything was over.

But in a sense it was just beginning.

He watched her for a little longer, going over in his mind how much he loved her.

In a flash the peace was gone from her, her eyes were moving under their lids, like Gibb's had when he was in a coma.

She looked like she was in pain, and scared.

"Tony," she mumbled his name in distress.

He didn't know what to do, should he wake her? Or leave her?

Before he had the chance to decide she screamed, and her eyes snapped open.

Eyes full of terror and helplessness, she looked around and burst into tears.

"Hey Zee, it's ok it was only a dream." Tony took her in his arms, and held her, stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Tony."

"I'm here, I love you everything's ok, you're safe in hospital, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

He held her for a few minutes, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Then she spoke, "I dreamt that he was there, he was hurting me again, hurting you and then I was running, running down endless corridors, looking for you, for my sister, for Jenny, but no one was ever there." She sobbed.

"It's ok, shhh."

She looked up at him, "Tony, I hate this I hate being so weak." She wiped the tears away.

"You're not weak Ziva David, you're the strongest woman I know and we will get through this together."

**Sorry it's short! Thanks for reading and please please review! They are wonderful and keep me writing.**

**Luv,**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ps Hayley and Tay guess what this means!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, i know it's been a while... ok so a very long while and i'm sorry. I had a writers block and my other story "Saying Goodbye Hurts" is kinda at a important stage... it took me ages to write that last chapter explaining how jenny could possibly be alive and ziva's ultrasound. If anyone's interested she's on the run in paris pregnant with Tony's child, and she finds Jenny. Anyways, just a little bit of advertising there :-p here you go:**

Chapter 16

It had been almost two weeks, and Ziva was out of hospital and appeared to be a lot healthier. Colour had come back to her cheeks and the bruises were fading.

She was still jumping at shadows, and Tony was pretty sure the nightmares hadn't stopped. He had insisted that he should stay with her, and he could hear gasps, occasionally screams. If she screamed he went into her room, and she would wake up and tell him she was fine.

But she wasn't.

The physical wounds he had left her with were healing, but the emotional ones weren't. And she refused to let anyone in.

Tony desperately wanted to know what was going on in her head.

How could he help if he didn't know what was wrong?

What was he supposed to do?

And they had put the case on hold for long enough.

It was her first day back at work, she had insisted she would be there to work the case, and much to Tony's despair and Gibb's reluctance the Director had agreed.

Tony walked out of the elevator with Ziva after a ride filled with nothing but silence.

"Morning Ziva, Tony"

"Morning Probie." Tony replied.

"Good morning McGee."

"How are you feeling Ziva?"

"Why is it that everyone asks me that?" She said irritably. "I am fine."

"Maybe because you've just come out of hospital after being kidnapped?" McGee suggested.

Ziva looked away broodingly.

"Nice one McSensitive."

"It is not McGee's fault; he was simply stating the facts. I was kidnapped, I went to hospital, I woke up, and now I am fine. Can we change the topic of this conversation now, please?"

"Fine, what do you suggest we talk about?" Tony said.

At that moment Ducky appeared in the bullpen.

"Ah, Ziva it is pleasing to see you back at work again."

"Thank you Ducky." Ziva smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Aargh! Why does everyone ask me that? I am going down to see Abby." She practically yelled at them, and she stormed off.

"Abby will be even worse than us." Tony said, with a worried expression on his face.

"Is she ok?" McGee asked.

"McGee, would you be after you were kidnapped, beaten, and in a coma for two weeks?"

"She is certainly not ok my dear boy, but this is Ziva so I highly doubt she will ever admit it." Ducky said.

"I don't know how to help her Ducky." Tony said. "She just isn't opening up."

"Are you staying with her?"

"Yeah, we came in together this morning. But she keeps saying she's fine."

"Does she dream about it?"

"Yeah, I think so. When she was in hospital she woke up screaming once, she said it was just a nightmare. But she sometimes mumbles in her sleep, if she screams I go in and wake her up but she just says she's fine."

"You talking about Ziva?" Gibb's interrupted their conversation.

"Well yeah boss, I'm worried about her."

"Me too Dinozzo, but she'll work it out. But we have to start this case and Officer David specifically requested that she should be able to work this case."

"But-"

"She'll be fine Dinozzo, but watch her back." He muttered in that Gibb's like way.

"Ok boss."

"Where is Ziva anyway?" He asked as he sat down.

"She stormed out Jethro when I asked her how she was feeling; I believe she said she was in Abby's lab." Ducky said.

"Can you-"

"I'll send her up." He nodded as he walked towards the elevator.

A few minutes later Ziva was up and in a slightly better mood.

"Ok, now we're all together we are gonna work Ziva's case."

"You still sure you're up to it?" Tony asked her.

"I will be fine Tony. Is he still in interrogation?" She asked.

"Yeah." Gibb's replied.

"Can I-" she started.

"No, you and Tony will watch, McGee you're going in with me."

"Why boss?"

"In case I can't hold myself back, you're gonna drag me off the guy."

"McGee?" Tony choked, "Why not me boss?"

"Because, you wouldn't stop me Dinozzo, you'd join in."

**Ok, so longer a/n than usual today, my email isn't working so Hannah, Tay and Hayley or anyone in general is PMing me that is why i'm not replying. If you have a message for me, then you could leave it in a review :-p**

**I have had some kind of bad and good news at the same time today, a relative of mine has had baby twin boys which is wonderful. But were born very early and are currently in intensive care, so please forgive me if i don't feel like writing for a bit. It could go either way, i might write even more becuase of it but if not please bear with me for a little while. And if anyone if is religious, or even if you're not just please spare a thought or a prayer for the babies. Thanks.**

**Please review, it motivates me and those of you who write and post yourselves know how important they are, so please do! Also i have a poll on my profile about this fic, so please take a look.**

**Thanks, and please review. **

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's short, well it's short on here, it looked a lot longer on microsoft word :-p But i enjoyed writing this chapter, you get a few different points of view. But the good interrogation stuff comes next time, sorry.**

Chapter 17

Ziva clenched her fists as she watched with a neutral face the guy who had kidnapped and beaten her, he was probably on the edge of going insane, or at least a psychotic break down.

And she didn't feel a thing, she was just numb inside. She had no feeling towards him, not even hate or rage or anger. That she knew would consume her later, possibly when the interrogation started. Now she felt cold and empty. Like he had drained her very being by what he had done to her.

She felt weak.

She had never really felt weak before, in trouble or about to die. But never weak.

He had taken that away from her. Amongst other things.

Tony was stood beside her, his presence was comforting as always, but now there was something new in it. Now she needed to have him there, her own personal security blanket. Her Ziva David.

This was not something she would have needed three years ago.

Maybe her father was right and NCIS was making her soft, maybe it was time she left…

Her trail of thoughts were interrupted by Gibb's and McGee walking into the room.

"Hello Luke." Gibb's said.

He said nothing, just stared at the glass, his eyes piercing through it into Ziva's, even though she knew there was no way he could see her.

She twitched slightly, remembering the cold brown eyes that had stared at her as he struck again and again, that had bored into her when he was saying those terrible things, things that no one should ever have to hear.

Tony put his arm around her and to his surprise wasn't rejected. She needed him right now, there was no need to exchange words to know that. Words would embarrass her, and he would probably say the wrong thing. So he just pulled her closer to him, and they stood and watched Gibb's.

Gibb's had the same hate in his heart and eyes that he had all those years ago when Shannon and Kelly had been killed, when Kate had been murdered and when he couldn't bring himself to look at Jenny's body on a cold slab in autopsy.

Hatred for himself for letting it happen, hatred at the people who were responsible for his family, friends and lovers death.

Ziva wasn't dead, he had to remind himself that. But the fact this piece of crap had tortured her and had the nerve to video t so they could watch made him sick.

It made every cell in his body boil with rage and pure hatred. But this interrogation had to be done, and it had to be done without breaking bones, or Vance would have his ass.

So he carried on.

"Or do you prefer Jon Scott?"

There was a pause, and Gibb's continued.

"We've got you Jon, and we've not got rules for you. I can keep you in here for another couple'a weeks, maybe longer, and no one is going to give a shit. And do you know why? Because you kidnapped one of our own. She's fine by the way, up and on her feet again already. But that's not the point; every single person in this building hates your guts. We've got you on fifteen murder counts, plus another possible twelve. So you'd better start talking. And now."

**I have good news on the baby front, one of the twins is definitely going to be ok and the other should be. So thank you for your best wishes and praying, i really appreciate it.**

**Please review, i love to know what you're thinking. :-)**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**p.s i'm on a roll today, i'm UDing 3/4 stories, possibly all 4!!! (Just thought i'd let you know :-p)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry! I know i haven't UDed in ages, and i really am very sorry! And this is really short :-( I feel very guilty so i'm sorry. I've just been so buried under with school work. :-( Thanks too OutCold, FlyingSquirrels and GottaSingAlong for chatting and istening to rant and stuff! I'm going to dedicate this to you guys! By the way, all you guys should check out there fics they are AMAZING! So check them out! But anyway here it is, and sorry again!**

_**Last time:**_

_"We've got you Jon, and we've not got rules for you. I can keep you in here for another couple'a weeks, maybe longer, and no one is going to give a shit. And do you know why? Because you kidnapped one of our own. She's fine by the way, up and on her feet again already. But that's not the point; every single person in this building hates your guts. We've got you on fifteen murder counts, plus another possible twelve. So you'd better start talking. And now."_

Chapter 18

He just sat there, silent.

Ziva stood watching. Her face gave away nothing, she was a highly trained Mossad assassin for god sake, of course it didn't.

It was her body language that betrayed her. Her muscles were tensed up. And her uninjured hand had absent mindedly wandered to the deep cut on her left arm. No doubt remembering the point during her kidnap that the excuse of a man before her had dashed at her, knife in hand. Blood gushing out.

Her eyes were smouldering and dark – dangerous. The hate that filled her was almost too much to bear.

The angry side, the assassin side of her wanted to go in there and kill him. To have her revenge.

The hurt side, the scared side – or as she viewed it the pathetic and weak side of her wanted to run. To get out of there, away from him. To sit down and let out wretched sobs and curl up and hide from the world, preferably in Tony's arms.

But she had to stay strong.

Neither of the two options was possible or rational.

Right now she had to cold and logical to stop herself breaking down, to use it as a defence mechanism.

She could feel Tony's presence, his arm slung protectively over her shoulder.

In that moment she knew it would be o.k. She could beat this, he had wanted to break her and he hadn't. She had won. No, they had won. Everyone here, her real family.

He had not broken her, and he never would.

She jumped a fraction when he spoke, "I want to see Ziva." He said, in a perfectly smooth voice.

"Ain't gonna happen."

"I expect she's watching," he bent around the Gibb's shaped figure and waved at the glass.

Ziva flinched, "It's ok Zee, he can't see you."

"But he knows I'm there Tony." She looked up at him.

He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair, "It's fine, he couldn't possibly know that for sure."

Gibb's shrugged.

"Why did you do it?"

"You sent Kyle to prison, it's all your fault." He said, his eyes boring into him.

"Why not punish me, Officer David had nothing to do with Kyle Boon."

"Taking her would hurt you and Anthony Dinozzo the most. She's extremely attractive too."

"You intended to kill her?"

"No."

"Why."

"I love her and she loves me, she just doesn't know it yet."

**Thanks for reading. And please review! What do you think? About the whole Ziva has a serial killer pyschopath madly in love with her? Lol.**

**Also if you like this, you may like my fic Hidden Heartbreak it's a sad Ziva centric fic with Tiva in. **

**Also my excuse that i never UD is that i have 5 other fics on the go! So sorry again :-(**

**But i hope you enjoyed this little bit, the next chapter will be a lot better, i promise!**

**Oooh, also thanks everyone who voted on the poll! If any of you haven't please have a look!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait and sorry it's short life has been insane and i'm trying to do those rush UD's where i UD lots of my fics! Because i feel so bad! It's short but i actually quite like it. Thank you for the amazing reviews!**

Chapter 19

Tony rushed out of observation before Ziva could stop him, she watched him crash his way into the interrogation room and start yelling at the guy, Gibb's grabbed him and forced him out of interrogation.

"Tony," Gibb's yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Come on you know better than that!" He let go of him, "Stay with Ziva, she needs you right now. Go, damnit!"

He went back into observation, to find Ziva back against the wall, on the floor. Tears streaking down her cheeks.

He rushed over to her, all anger gone now, only concern for her. For his Ziva. God he would kill her if he heard that.

He knelt down beside her and lifted her chin up, and there eyes met. He placed his other hand on her wet cheek, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"This is love." He looked at her, passion burning in his eyes. "I love you Ziva David, and the psycho in there doesn't know the meaning of the word.

She was silent.

"I love you. Ok, nothing is ever going to change that."

"Thank you Tony. I love you too."

He stood up and extended his arm to her. She took it, and got to her feet gently.

"Let's see what this guy has to say for himself."

Gibbs watched him.

"That was Tony Dinozzo."

"Yes." Gibb's said.

The mans eyes darkened. "He loves Ziva."

"Yeah, and she loves him."

"No, she loves me, like I said she just doesn't know it yet."

"Ah but that's where you're wrong, she does love him, and she will never love you."

He jerked uncontrollably; the signs of anger were evident. "You're wrong."

"No I'm not Jon, Ziva loves Dinozzo, and you're going to prison for a very long time, if we don't get to you first."

"You sent Kyle away."

He was cracking, Gibb's could see it in his eyes.

"He was a serial killer."

"Like me." He smiled coldly.

"Where are the other girls Jon?"

Silence.

"Where are they?" Gibb's yelled, slamming his hands down on the table.

"She does love me you know." He said, shaking.

"Serial killers really need to face the fact that nobody loves them." Tony said behind the glass, as Gibb's and McGee walked out of interrogation.

**Also, the credit for the last sentence goes to Tayter. Bug for inspiring me in your last review, i hope you don't mind me using your words, and thankyou!**

**Please review! Do you know what would be really amazing? If we could get the number up to 200, it would be amazing! One can always hope :-P**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry it was short! At least it's an UD!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I want to say thanks for the amazing reviews! They mean a lot to me, they really do! Because i got lots of reviews, i decided you guys deserved an UD first. :-) It's also a bit longer, and not angsty, 'cos i needed a break.**

Chapter 20!!!

The interrogation had shaken them all up.

Even if they didn't want to admit it.

Gibb's was pissed; they hadn't got a damn thing out of him.

Tony was pissed, because a serial killer had deluded himself into thinking the woman he loves, loves the said serial killer.

McGee was worried about Ziva.

And Ziva was freaking out. And was desperately trying to hide it.

After her little moment with Tony in observation, she had shut down.

Or as she put it was staying strong.

Or as Tony put it was being emotionally distant.

They were sat in the bullpen, each thinking their own thoughts. This case was difficult. It was too personal.

Gibbs was slightly peeved when he realized Tony and Ziva were having one of their silent conversations, where they communicated by reading the others mind and not actually speaking.

McGee seemed to be miles away.

So Gibb's decided to concentrate on the apparent conversation David and Dinozzo were having.

He was giving her his, "Are you ok?" look.

She'd shot back at him her closed off, "I'm fine." Look.

He'd shot back something along the lines of, "You're being emotionally distant again."

She raised her eyebrows sceptically.

He looked pissed.

She warned him to stay away.

He gave her, an "I couldn't care less."

She smirked.

He shot her an, "I will find out you know."

She teased him, "Maybe."

He looked at her passionately, "definitely."

She smirked again, "Not."

He warned her, "I'll come over there."

She gave him an evil glare. "You wouldn't dare."

It was his turn to smirk, "You wanna bet."

She got out a paperclip and started to play with it, and looked at him innocently.

He shut up.

Gibb's smirked, it wasn't so hard to tell what they were thinking after all. He turned his attention back to Dinozzo, and immediately regretted it. There was no need to guess what those two were thinking about at that precise moment in time.

And McGee was looking at them like they'd gone mad.

"At least things are getting back to normal." Gibb's thought.

Ziva had had her conversation, and her being an assassin had realized that Gibb's was watching them.

And if anyone could read them it was Gibbs.

She let it go, they hadn't been "talking" about anything important anyway.

She was watching Tony, who in turn was keeping an eye on her. And he was agitated.

"Are we gonna do something boss?" he asked.

"Well I was waiting for you and Agent David to finish your conversation, Dinozzo."

"Sorry boss."

Gibb's got up and walked over to an guilty looking Dinozzo and head slapped him, "Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness."

Tony winced, and Ziva smirked.

He went over to Ziva's desk and head slapped her.

"What was that for?!" She exclaimed.

"I'd appreciate it if you included me in your conversations, and don't threaten your partner with a paperclip."

It was Tony's turn to smile.

"So boss, what are we gonna do?" McGee asked.

"We're going to take another look at the place Ziva was held captive."

"But boss-" Tony started to protest.

"We have to go at some point Dinozzo. I'm going to talk to the director, meet me in the parking lot in five."

Gibb's left.

"He's right Tony." McGee said.

"Keep out of this probie."

"We need to go back, there might be more-"

"I said keep out of it."

Ziva was lost in her own thoughts, aware that both men were watching her.

She was going back to that place.

It would be difficult.

But she was strong; she had Tony and was safe. She was going in as an investigator, not a victim.

"Zee-" Tony said tentatively.

"I will be fine Tony."

"Are you sure? Cos-"

"I said I will be fine Tony. I have you this time." She whispered the last bit.

"You had me last time." He whispered back.

"Not in person." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does."

"Well you are here now."

"With you." He said.

"With me." She agreed.

**I made it longer! So please review. (Don't think you get away with out reviewing, just cos it's not so angsty!)**

**Please review. It will cheer me up. I'm depressed at the moment cos my friends on ff have seen fit to abandon me to go on holiday, so i'm all lonely by myself. :-(**

**You'll make my day by reviewing! Also, there is a poll on my profile page, which like no one has voted on, it's a name poll for a fic idea floating around in my head. So you'd be doing me a huge favor if you voted on it :-s**

**Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing & voting) I really need to work on cutting my authors notes...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyy guys! I know it's been forever and i'm so very sorry! I've had exams/performing arts practical etc. Also i've started a bones fic and i've fallen in love with it, so if any of you watch bones then check it out! So there you go, my pathetic excuses! But the point is i'm sorry! So here is the next chapter... and all these UD's are dedicated to my amazing friends on ff Hayley (OutCold) Hannah (YouGottaSingAlong) Rachel (CheerChickx) Tay (CatAmongPidgeons) Doug (jounalofcrime) and Alice(.Louise.x) love you guys!**

Chapter 21

The drive was silent, and Ziva and Tony kept giving each other meaningful looks, and it was driving McGee insane.

"Can you two stop it?"

"We're not doing anything Probie."

"You know what you're doing." He whined.

"Just shut it McGoo."

They got there, and Ziva climbed out of the car.

She could do this.

She could.

And she would.

She was.

With Tony right beside her, every step of the way.

She hesitated slightly before entering the building, with steps that go down as soon as you enter.

There was a small corridor at the bottom that she could see, and two doors the one in the left was the room she knew she had been taken into.

Tony came up behind her gently, and clasped her hand in his.

"I can do this." She whispered.

"I know." He said, reassurance in his voice.

She started to make her way down the stairs, a nauseated feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her hand trembled slightly as she reached to open the door, Tony stood back and let her do it.

She slowly entered the room, and looked around.

These four walls, all the reminded her of was despair.

Anguish.

Hurt.

Hopelessness.

With a stab she noticed the blood stains on the floor and walls.

_He grabbed her and viciously pushed her onto the chair, and tied her to it._

"_I've been watching you for a long time Ms. David – I have my ways – and I think I know you better than most people do, even your precious Tony." He mocked._

"_I do not know why you think Tony has anything to do with this." She replied neutrally, using her Mossad training. _

_He punched her in the stomach and she whimpered._

"_You deserve to hurt," he said seething. He wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. He was agitated, and Ziva knew better than to push him too far, but one word could not hurt, and curiosity got the better of her, "Why?"_

"_You know…why?" He struggled to get the words out. _

_Whoever this guy was he was beginning to loose control, which made him even more dangerous than before._

"_Tell me," she said gently, in a persuasive tone._

_But it didn't work, and a dangerous smile crept onto his face, "Let's see how Tony likes this." He said slowly, controlled as he advanced towards her._

"Zee?" Tony's astoundingly gentle voice brought her back to the present.

She turned around to face him, and did something extremely out of character for her, and flung her arms around his neck.

Tony was taken by surprise, but put his arms around her firmly, lovingly.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." She whispered.

So that's what this was about. "I felt the same."

"No, Tony you don't understand-"

"You thought you'd never get to tell me you loved me."

She was surprised, "Yes." She said in barely a whisper.

McGee chose that moment to enter, and awkwardly realising he had interrupted a moment, just sort of stood there.

"Probie looks like a deer caught in the headlights."

"What? McGee does not look like a deer?" Ziva as they broke apart.

"Never mind," he rolled his eyes smiling.

They got to work, and to be honest finding evidence of Scott's/Kirby's activities wasn't difficult.

Tony was taking pictures of the chair in the middle of the room when he noticed Ziva across the room, trailing her fingers across the blood stains on the wall.

Whatever she was doing, on some psychological level it couldn't be doing her much good.

He went outside, whilst keeping an eye on her, and spoke to Gibb's "I don't think we should have brought her here boss." He whispered, gesturing towards her in the other room.

Gibb's looked at Tony, whose eyes were glued to Ziva, processing her every move, full of concern and affection.

"Go in the other room with her Dinozzo."

Damn, he was hoping Gibb's would say they could go back.

"But boss-"

"She needs to do this Tony," he said much more gently, "or she thinks she needs to do this, so let her do it, but make it easier, discreetly."

"She's hurting and she's not letting me in." Tony whispered.

"She will, and she's letting you be here, it's a step up for her. She's letting us all be here, instead of doing it alone."

Tony pondered on Gibb's words,

"Thanks boss."

"Ziva, come on boss needs us in the other room."

She raised her eyebrows at him, but followed without complaint.

"So much for discreetly." Tony mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, smiling,

They were gonna be ok.

**I know it's been ages, but please review! If you review i PROMISE to get the next UD quicker!**

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing!)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**The day has come, the final chapter i'm sorry i didn't get it to you sooner, i have an English speech i do tomorrow :-S. I felt such a strange mixture of emotions writing this, i was sad and happy and slightly numb all at the same time. It's the first time i've ever finished a fic. I hope you enjoy it, it's pure tiva fluff. I want to say a huge thank you to Hayley, Hannah, Alice, Rachel, Tay and Doug for encouraging and supporting me throughout this fic you guys are amazing. And while Hayley, Tay, and Doug are away i'm going to miss them so much. So this is for all of you.**

Chapter 22

Tony had been right, they were gonna be ok, and now a month later they were.

They had been to court, and the guy was going to jail for life.

Tony remembered the satisfaction when they took the bastard away in handcuffs, and the rather public display of affection he and Ziva had shared they had got out of court. They had crossed the road to get a coffee, the relief they had felt was immense, and when Ziva had seen him and he had caught her eyes and had that sick, spine shilling smile on his lips, but she just broke eye contact and flung her arms around Tony and kissed him.

Tony hadn't looked to see if he had stopped smiling, he didn't care.

He understood what this meant, it meant the nightmare was over they could both move on.

They were happy.

And a month on they were still happy, things had practically gone back to normal after Ziva's insistence that they did.

And Tony couldn't remember being happier.

He was practically moved into Ziva's apartment, and he loved her so much it almost hurt.

"Tony?!" Ziva's voice, full of curiosity brought him back to the wonderful real world.

"Yeah sweet cheeks?"

She glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About…?"

"You." He smiled at her, and she laughed at him.

"Well you can stop thinking and start doing, today you are making breakfast, and we have to be at work soon, so you'd better hurry up!"

"Fine, not that it'd matter if we were late for work, cases have been so slow lately."

"Yes, but Gibb's would kill us if we were both late, seeing as we've been coming into work together for the last couple of weeks."

"True, and then McGee would be a pain, not that he isn't normally."

"You are so mean to McGee." She said disapprovingly.

"Ah, the probie, he has come so far, but he will always be probie, look at Gibb's what does Franks still call him?"

Ziva frowned, "You still don't have to tease him quite so much."

"Ziva David, how can you say that? You participate in the teasing activities almost as actively as I do! You are not one to talk."

She smiled, but said nothing.

"You know, it's a wonder I last at work, looking a you all day and all I want to do is-"

"Enough!" she slapped him gently on the arm.

He gave her a look of shock and hurt. She smiled at him evilly.

"You are completely irresistible, and also very evil. That hurt!"

"Oh I'm sorry," she said fighting the urge to laugh at him.

"You could always kiss it better?"

She flung her arms around him, and kissed him.

"Is that good enough for you?"

"I'm not sure it'll last me the day…"

"Well in that case…" She leant into him and kissed him passionately.

"That just made me want more!"

"Tough, there is not to be a repeat of the elevator incident."

"It wasn't Gibb's and McGoo probably couldn't tell…"

"Three of my buttons were undone!"

"Ok, so maybe he noticed…"

"Even McGee would notice that."

"At least it wasn't Gibbs."

"And that is exactly the reason it's not happening again, it would be much worse if Gibb's caught us." She said, and the subject was over.

Fifteen minutes later they had had breakfast, "We'd better go." Ziva said, reluctantly, breakfast had been nice, just having Tony around was nice. No matter how much she complained about his constant jokes and movie references, she loved him and loved spending time with him.

"I love you Ziva." Tony statement took her slightly by surprise, but she didn't show it, and it that pleasant kind of surprise.

She smiled at him, "I love you too."

He put her arms around each other, and looked into the others eyes, and slowly Ziva tilted her face, heads moving together an inch at a time, until their lips touched.

When they broke apart, Tony spoke, slightly dazed, "We are gonna be late for work now."

Ziva smiled, and then they sprinted out the door laughing.

They arrived to work, three minutes late but luck was on their side, because Gibb's was not in the bullpen yet.

There day went well they got a case, and it was an open and shut one. They caught the bad guy, and it was days like these that they loved their jobs, and the satisfaction was the biggest reward.

They were all sat at their desks, plus Abbey and Ducky, and were eating take out, and having a conversation about the case, when Tony got up and walked over to Ziva's desk.

She eyed him suspiciously, but he gave her an honest, just purely happy smile not a cheeky, I'm-up-to-no-good one.

Everyone had quietened down and were watching Tony and Ziva.

Then Tony got down on one knee, and Abby squealed.

Ziva's mouth dropped open, which made Tony smile.

He felt in his trouser pocket, and got out a small black box and opened it showing a ring, "Ziva David," he started, "I know we haven't been together for long, but I've known somewhere inside me that I've loved you for a very long time, and I'm nervous as hell to hear your answer - but I'm asking because I love you more than anything in the world but, will you marry me?"

There was silence in the bullpen, and it looked like Abbey was going to explode.

"Yes." She said quietly, her voice full of emotion.

"What?" He asked in awe, making Gibb's smile.

"I said yes, yes I'll marry you."

Tony's face lit up with pure joy, and she jumped into his arms, tears of happiness streaking her face.

Everyone around them was smiling, happy for the couple.

And in between the kisses and the laughter and joy, Tony whispered in her ear,

"I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back softly.

**I have a favour to ask, can please, all of you who have put me on story alert/favourites review this one chapter? I'd be thrilled to know what you think of my story, and it's only one chapter so please for the final time review.**

**Also for anyone interested i have a poll on my profile about what fic to do next you can vote for three options and i was wondering if anyone would be interested in a sequel? If so please vote!**

**Thanks so much for the support and reviews for this story it's been amazing and i'm sad to be finishing it!**

**Thank you all again.**

**Emily**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
